A bed day
by Nightfall2525
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru was having a bed day but to add to it his father is picking his matetobe for him.


**A bed day**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomau**

**

* * *

**

Lord Sesshomaru is having a real bad day. First his had to find a new sectary after his last one hit on him for the umpteenth time. So he had to late her go, so now he has to find a new one.

But what get under is skin was the call from his father. Telling him he was coming and would be there my Friend around 10pm.

New Sesshomaru walking into his home only wonting to lie down but first he needed a shower. Then he could lie down and hold the only person that takes the outside world away.

Walking to their bathroom he took a shower then dried himself off. Walking back in only in his boxers, He slowly got in to bed behind her as he pulled her close to his chest as he nuzzled her neck.

Her send always made him forget the day and relaxed so he could rest for the nigh.

"I don't know what I would do if you ever left me Sango."

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru fell in to a deep sleep Unknown to him Sango was awake to hear him. She took his hand into hers as tears fell from her eyes.

'I'm sorry my friend but I wont be here tomorrow night.'

She turned to face him and slowly ran he fingertips over his markings. His cold hard face changed when he sleeps.

"A full-blooded demon that sleeps every night even when he does no need to. My Sesshy never will ching will he.? Even when we were small you only sleep if I was there. I still don't know why that is?"

Sango then ran her hands down to his cheat only to stop at an old scar.

"You get this trying to save me from that gang at school trying to rap me. Out of all your cuts you got this is the only one that would not heal right Sango laid her fore head on his cheat and fell sleep

The Next Day

Sango was up before Sesshomaru was. She made sour all her things were packed as the driver loaded them in the car.

Sesshomaru awake at 9am not having any meetings tell noon. Not finding Sango still in bed. Thinking she was in the dinning room eating. He got dressed then made his way down to eat with her. Only to not find her anywhere.

"Steven where is Sango today?" His Lord asked setting down with a cup of coffee.

"Sir? Sango left at 5am to the airport. She's moving to England. She left you this letter Sir." Steven handed him a latter with Sango's sent on it.

**Letter**

**Dear Sesshy,**

**I am sorry I never told you I was leaving today. For that I am sorry my friend, But if I stayed mush longer it would only hurt more when your mate-to-be moves in. We have always slept together and it is going to be so hard not having you hold me at night. So I must leave.**

**Your father came by last weekend and should her around to Castle. She will be coming by today before noon to move in. Her mane is Kagome you may remember her from High School. You called her the school slut for sleeping with about every demon and human at school. **

**Please have a good life my friend my Fluffy.**

**Love, **

**Sango.**

**End Letter**

After packing some cloths and calling his pilot to get the jet read. Sesshomaru was on his way out when his father's car pulled up.

Inutaisho got out then helped Kagome out.

"Son I would like you to meet your mate-to-be Kagome. Now help her move in to you room.

"Father you can take that slut back to the whore house you found her in. I have to go and get the only woman I will ever love.

Sesshomaru turned to one of his guards. "Do not late that slut in to my Castle,"

He turned back to his father.

"You're going after Sango? Am I right my son?"

"Yes father I am."

"Do you know where she is?"

"England."

Sesshomaru get in to the limo and drove to his awaiting jet. Once in the air he get on his lab top to find out if she was using any cart cards, It should she was living at the beach house she got him to buy her.

After landing at 11pm he went start to his penthouse to sleep and plain for tomorrow.

Only after he laid down he find he could not sleep with out Sango lying next to him. Getting up he pulled out her favert kimono. It still held her sent in it so he put a pillow in side it and hugged it and soon feels asleep.

Sango's beach house

Sango was setting out on the patio drinking her coffee. She mist Sesshomaru but had to get over it. He was to mate with Kagome their school slut. Getting up she walked back in to her bedroom and picked up and old doll. 

Walking back out and setting down Sango held it close as tears started to fall

"I miss you so mush Sesshy."

Just then she was pulled out of her set by two strong arms. She found she was in the worm loving embraces.

"I mist you as will my love. Never leave me like that again."

"But what about Kagome and your father?"

"I would never take that slut to my bed my manhood would rut off."

Sango started to laugh as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sango you have always and always will be my one true love. I have wonted you as my mate form the first day we meet."

That night Sesshomaru took Sango as his mate. As they made love he marked her by biting her neck. After drinking her blood he pulled away and cut his chest over her heart,

"Drink my love as I drank of your blood. By doing this we are forever off one heart and one soul."

**One Month later**

They came home to find his father there to welcome them home.

"I known if I brut some woman saying she was your mate-to-be you would finely ask Sango to be your mate. It just took you two 17 years to see what we all have known."

9 months later Sango game birth to a healthy baby boy they named. Over the years they had more pups and Sesshomaru had never stopped loving his Sango his mate.

**Fin**

* * *

**It's time to R/R so be nice and say good things...**

**sorry if there is any spelling or other wrongs in the story.**


End file.
